tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kastus
' ''' was a half-breed assassin. He was formally associated with the Dark Brotherhood before 4E 213. Kastus was considered a psychopath by many. Early Life His father used to be a Stormcloak militiaman and his mother used to be an Imperial Legionnaire. They met during the Markarth Incident, and after fighting they became infatuated with each other and quit their respective factions and started a life together. Kastus went in the life of an assassin when his parents were assassinated. He tracked and killed the assassin, and became obsessed with the thrill of killing. He stole the assassin's outfit, washing the blood off and stitched the hole, and now wears it. Kastus was a freelance assassin before he joined the Dark Brotherhood. He was contacted by them after slaying an Imperial Elder Councilman. However he didn't like their strict nature and left the guild, and returned to freelancing. He has been on the run from the Brotherhood ever since. RPs Character Form *Class: Assassin *Skills: Master Sneak, Expert Speech/Lockpicking and Adept Pickpocketing/One-Handed *Powers: Dragonskin, weak version of Voice of the Emperor *Equipment: Kastus' Assassins Armor, Two Enchanted Daedric Daggers. Return of the Septim Dynasty I Kastus received a contract from the Emperor. He headed to the Imperial City as the contract required and awaited for the Emperor's messenger to arrive at the inn. A Penitus agent met with Kastus in the inn, he followed the agent to the Imperial Palace. The Emperor told him what the contract was, the assassination of Marcus Mede, Augustus' younger brother. The assassin then left for High Rock to complete the contract. He arrived in Shornhelm about a week later. There he sneaked into the palace, he spied on the guards to know where Marcus Mede was. Once he found his target's location he made his way there. When he spotted his target he approached crouching from behind and slit his throat. Marcus was in the Palace War Room with King Daric and some other generals, who spotted him as he killed Marcus. After killing the Emperor's brother he made a run for it, he was chased by the Palace guards but was able to escape from Shornhelm. Kastus made his way back to the Imperial City to turn in his contract. He returned to the Palace and headed to the throne room, the Emperor was pleased with the assassination and had his Penitus guard give the assassin his payment. Kastus decided to use the opportunity of Marcus' death and returned to Shornhelm. He thought that Daric would want revenge on the Emperor and would likely hire him to assassinate Augustus. There he snuck into Daric's quarters at night and confronted the King. Daric asked him if he had come back to kill him, to which Kastus replied "no". The assassin told Daric that he was hired by the Emperor to kill Marcus. He then offered his services to help Daric get revenge for 50,000 septims, to which Daric disagreed. He tried to convince the king but he wasn't able to, however he agreed to hire Kastus for another job. He agreed to hire him as a saboteur to aid in the siege of Daggerfall, agreeing to pay him 10,000 septims. He went along with Daric and his army to Daggerfall, he went on ahead to sabotage the city's defenses while the king and his army stayed in the outskirts of the city. He took care of the catapults, placed explosive barrels in the towers and remained there to open the gate and lower the drawbridge for when the attack started. After Daric's messenger returned with the city's response the king ordered the siege to begin. Kastus opened the gates and lowered the bridge and let Daric's army into Daggerfall. Afterwards he went around the city assassinating the defending soldiers and even random citizens, the chaos of the battle gave him a rush. He travelled through the sewers and made his way to the Upper Quarter, where he met up with Daric. He followed the king to the Palace to confront High King Arnand Deleyn, the monarch of Daggerfall and High Rock. As soon as he entered the Palace he slipped away from Daric and sneaked his way through it, killing some guards along the way. When Daric confronted the High King of Daggerfall Kastus sneaked his way over to him, going around the royal guards protecting the High King. After an argument between Arnand and Daric the kings' forces charged at each other, the assassin took the chance and crept up behind Arnand, slitting his throat. After killing the High King Kastus join the fight against the guards. When Daric was able to make the royal guards surrender Kastus was annoyed, he wanted to kill more. And so he slipped away from the king once more and went to the battlefield, killing anyone he could, no caring who's army they belonged to. During the battle Kastus spotted the Emperor and when he retreated back to the ships the assassin followed him. When the Imperial Navy was a safe distance away from Daggerfall Kastus showed himself to Augustus, he was surprised that the assassin was there. Kastus suggested to the Emperor that he serve as a spy in Daric's army for the Emperor, and asked for 10000 septims. Augustus liked the idea but asked how and why the assassin was here. Kastus accidentally told him that he helped Daric during the siege and that he killed High King Arnand, as he thought it would convince Augustus that Daric would trust him. Augustus was outraged and drew his sword, he swung at Kastus and managed to slice his left cheek. Kastus then jumped off the boat and swam back to Daggerfall, hoping to get back to Daric and his men. He found Daric as he was heading back to Shornhelm, and so the assassin followed him. Daric still owed Kastus half the money for the job and so when they arrived at Daric's city the king paid him. Daric told Kastus that they partnership was done and that he didn't want to see him in Shornhelm ever again. A messenger entered the room that Kastus and the king were in, when the assassin left he bumped into the messenger and stabbed him. Afterwards he ran out the room as Daric noticed what he had done, he called the guards on Kastus but the assassin was long gone. It is unknown where Kastus went to after leaving Shornhelm, or what he has been up to. It is assumed that he went back to Rorikstead in Skyrim. Trivia *Kastus' name in the RP was Ketick, however after the person who RPed him quit during part 1 it was changed to something lore-friendly. *On many occasions Kastus has shown that he thinks he is more clever than he actually is. *His most notable kills as an assassin were: an Elder Councilor, an Imperial Prince of Tamriel and a High King of High Rock. Category:The Burned-Mane Canon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Half-Breeds Category:Assassins Category:Deceased